


A Hentai Feudal Fairy Tale

by WhisperingKage



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Genderswap, Hentai, Humor, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-27
Updated: 2011-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-09 06:56:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome Higurashi is your average teenage boy. Yes, Kagome Higurashi was a boy. He has a younger sister who adores him, a useless father who's a womanizer, and a religious grandmother who seems to think he has a bright future ahead of him with absolutely no problems voicing her opinion. It's his fifteenth birthday and he still can't catch a break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hentai Feudal Fairy Tale

**Author's Note:**

> A Hentai Feudal Fairy Tale Revised
> 
> By: Whispering Kage & DeathNoteMaker
> 
> Disclaimer: We don't own InuYasha or most of anything else we use in here. That right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, and the mangaka of other mangas we may take characters from. We do however own this fanfic, our ideas, and OCS.
> 
> Category: Anime/Manga
> 
> Anime(s)/Manga(s): InuYasha/?
> 
> Pairing(s): Male! Kagome/Harem (Female! Inuyasha, Female! Sesshoumaru, Female! Miroku, Female! Naraku, Female Kouga, etc.), Male! Kagome/Male! Sango (Bromance FTW)
> 
> Rating: M
> 
> Warning(s): Blood, Character Death, Extreme Violence, Language, Lemons, SMUT, etc.
> 
> Genre(s): Action, Adventure, Drama, Fantasy, Hentai, Humor, Romance, Supernatural, etc.
> 
> Summary: Kagome Higurashi is your average teenage boy. Yes, Kagome Higurashi was a boy. He has a younger sister who adores him, a useless father who's a womanizer, and a religious grandmother who seems to think he has a bright future ahead of him with absolutely no problems voicing her opinion. It's his fifteenth birthday and he still can't catch a break.
> 
> Kage's A/N: AU as in I'm taking the people places and things and molding them into who and what I want to fit MY plot. Don't like it to bad. I might toss me a few other people from other series made by the author of IY IDK lol
> 
> DNM's A/N: Yes I was pulled into this madness! XD LOL Hope you enjoy

Kagome Higurashi sighed as he ran a calloused hand through his short ink black hair. Currently the teenage male was running around his family's shrine in search of his beloved little sister, whom under his useless father's watch, had gone missing. He didn't have time for this! He was going to be late for school not to mention he was already going to be missing the extra Kendo practice the captain wanted them to do! Coming to a complete halt in the middle of the cobblestone courtyard, Kagome pressed his hands against his knees as he tried to catch his breath. After a moment, he stood up straight and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

Bringing up his hands to his mouth, he cupped them and decided to try and project his voice.

"Rin where are you? Come on today's not that day for this!"

Hysterical laughter erupted from behind him in the direction from the main house, and he grumbled under his breath in irritation as he stormed across the shrine grounds in continuation of his search for his younger sibling. "Rin!" Once again not getting a response, he heard a thud and grit his teeth. Sending a malicious glare towards his so called father, who was currently rolling around on the ground by the back door laughing at him. Shouldn't that bastard be helping him? Rin was his daughter after all!

What a great father he was.

Note the sarcasm.

Ignoring the drunken asshole that he called his dad, he made his over towards the shrine house. The only place he hadn't looked yet for his younger sister. Walking up the stairs, he heard the familiar meow of his cat, Buyo. Pushing the sliding doors to the sides, he stepped into the poorly lit well house. His eyebrow twitched in frustration as he saw his younger sister standing by the well holding their overweight cat in her arms.

"Rin, come on we're going to be late let's go! I'm already going to hear it from that slave driving prick Yamada! Especially with him having this crazy idea of me being the Team Captain after he graduates…"

As if completely disregarding his woes, Rin merely turned big brown eyes to look up at her older brother, her world, and pointed a shaky hand at the well. "I heard noises...noises coming from the well."

Rolled his eyes, he lumbered down the steps with a hand on his hip. "You're just hearing things that's all, it's been boarded up for years...so I'm sure that it must be your imagination. Now let's go this place gives me the creeps!" He made to grab his sister's arm, but immediately froze when he heard the boards of the well crack. As something grabbed his arm, Kagome yelled out in surprise. Instinctively, He quickly pushed Rin away to safety before he turned his head in the direction of his captor, and came face to face a half naked monster lady thing as it pulled him down the well.

Gasping, as they plunged into the well, blue, purple, and pink swirled around them. "Ah, it's been so long since I've found such a fine male specimen…and you even have the Shikon Jewel! What luck I have!" While trying to yank his arm out of the weird naked woman's grasp- though it wouldn't budge, He stared into her beady black eyes with a disgusted look as she brought his arm to lay against what he only assumed was her chest. "You will give me fine children!" He shivered in pure revulsion as she licked his neck with a long forked tongue.

Uh uh! Nope! He was not in any way letting this lady get anything out of him! Especially not his seed!

Struggling against her hold, he pressed his hand against her face and pushed it back. "Let me go lady!" Unfortunately, she didn't and continued to hold onto him all while he was pushing her head back. As he tried to shove her away once again, and his eyes widened in awe as an almost blinding blue light shot out of his hands and engulfed the woman. Kagome looked at his hands in wonder, and paid no attention to the woman thing as she burst into ash. For a moment, he seemed to be suspended in space, and suddenly he landed on the ground with a grunt.

He quickly got up and looked around. Great he was in the bottom of a damned well, where the heck was lassie when you need her? Or was that only in America? With a small chuckle at his own joke he stood up and grabbed hold of the vines that grew in the well and began pulling himself up. The task was easy since he had taken archly since he was a child, he wasn't the best but he was decent, and his arms were well built but he was still a bit winded when her reached the top and tumbled over the edge to sit on the ground.

"Thanks for the help Rin geez…I guess getting older brother's kidnapped by monster women is the new assignment given to all younger siblings now." Blinking is surprise when he heard no reply, he looked up from the ground and tanzanite eyes widening at the not so familiar scenery that met his vision. Instead of the old wooden ceiling of the well, there was a clear blue sky without a cloud in sight.

"Oh fuck me."  


* * *

Sighing for the thousandth time, Kagome looked around at his surroundings and he knew that he was not in Kansas anymore.

Okay…so with the American movie references aside.

The teenager was lost, and he was alone…just great…fucking great.

Running a hand though his hair, he craned his neck trying to find anything that looked even a little familiar. A large grin broke out onto his face as he noticed the top of the Goshinboku. "Thank God." Quickly turning in that direction he began walking towards it at a swift pace. Halfway there his path was blocked by brushes and trees, and it took him a bit time to make it to said tree. Once making it to its roots through a think under brush, he forced his way through wincing as his palm was cut open by a random branch.

"Ouch! Stupid nature!"

Knocking the other branches out of his way childishly in retaliation, he huffed while bringing his hand up to lick the blood that welled up from the wound. Standing up, he then looked up at the God tree with a smile of relief. But the sight that greeted him caused it to fall from his face, and his hand dropped from his mouth as he opened his mouth to utter a small curse.

"Holy hell…"

There before his eyes was a young woman pinned to the tree!

By an arrow no less!

Snapping himself out of his shocked daze, he scampered up the tree quickly to make sure she was alright. Obviously she wasn't judging by the arrow that protruded from her chest, but that didn't stop him from wanting to help. How and why was she here?

Blue eyes stared at her face, which was so serene and docile. As if she was asleep and dreaming, and would wake up at any moment. Looking her over he had no doubt that if she were to stand next to him she would be a full head shorter than him. Taking in her long white locks, he then peered at the dog like ears that protruded from her head. Reaching a hand up to touch one of them, he didn't notice a single drop of blood landing on her plump bottom lip.

He was so caught up in his effort to touch the peculiar ears that he didn't notice the group of men coming into the clearing into one of the announced their presence.

"Who goes there?"

Jumping at the sudden shout, Kagome fumbled about and almost falling out of the tree but quickly righted himself by holding onto the long sleeves of the girl. A relieved sigh fell from his lips and he waited for a second for his heart to slow down. He was really glad he didn't fall and break his neck on one of the large roots on the tree. That would've been a fucked up way to die; Nature taking its revenge against him for hitting some damn twigs! Glancing back to find whoever had shouted at him, the blue-eyes boy paled. Standing just a few feet away was a group of men dressed up in ye old warring states ear clothes glaring at him while holding up swords and readying arrows.

Chuckling nervously, he brought a hand up to scratch the back of his head nervously. He had no idea what the hell was going on here, but it seemed that he was going to have to talk his way out of this. None of them looked exactly friendly, and he didn't want to escape death by Nature to being killed by his fellow man.

"I-err…who are you guys? Is there a festival going on I don't know about? Damn dad for not keeping track of these things…" The last part was muttered to himself while eyeing them all warily as they muttered amongst themselves. Then the man that had shouted at him before scratched the side of his head with a smirk, and chuckled while shaking his head in a way that screamed amused. "It's just another youth having his way with Inuyasha's prone body." The other males nodded before chuckling along with the man, which made Kagome flush and shake his head in denial.

"Oh now that's just wrong! Not to mention fucked up! I was not doing anything like that! You're a bunch sick bastards for even thinking that!"

One of the men in the group merely raised an eyebrow at him, and his smirk turned perverse. "If that's true, why do ye have yer hand on the whore's breast?" Confusion was clear on Kagome's handsome face as he looked to where the man was pointing, and his face flushed a bright red even more as he saw his hand. It was right there grasping the soft breast of the dead woman. Pulling his hand back like it was burnt while moving back; it was only when he was looking skywards that he realized that was a bad idea.

Losing his balance, he went tumbling down the side of the tree ending up a tangled mess on the ground at the men's feet. Laughing, one of the men came over and clapped a hand on Kagome's back as he slowly brought himself up from the ground. "Bloody fool don't let that demon wench's looks fool you." The others laughed it up before one seemed to notice something about the younger male. "Hey…what village are ye from? Your clothes they look odd."

Wincing as he tried to steady himself, he rubbed the back of his head. Suddenly a sword was shoved in his face, which caused him to gulp audibly and he frantically waved his hands in front of him. "Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing you psychos?" Scampered back, he bumped into the roots of the tree and was dismayed to find that the men now had him surrounded. As they came closer with their swords, he grit his teeth and closed his eyes.

'I swear that if I die here, I will haunt that Bastard of a father for the rest of his damn life! Sorry Rin-chan, you're Nii-san won't be able to…'

"Hey!"

Everyone seemed to stop at the voice, and Kagome blinking his eyes in confusion. Where the hell was that voice coming from? The men seemed to share this question until it happened again.

"Hey! You assholes leave Kikyou alone!"

They all jumped at the womanly voice, and turned to see the silver haired woman yelling at them on the tree with her fangs bared. Burning amber eyes glared down at the armed men with complete malice, which caused Kagome to pray to the Kamis in thanks that she wasn't looking at him like that. Stumbling back from their target, one of the men fell on his ass while dropping his sword in terror.

"Oh Kami the demon whore she's awake!" All their heads looked at him, and identical scowls formed on their faces. Lifting a hand, the leader pointed towards him accusingly. "He must be in league with the demon! Hurry! Someone go fetch Kaeda! Inuyasha has awakened!" One of the men nodded and ran off leaving the rest to surround Kagome, who was busy staring at the female, who not even minutes before was as dead as a doorknob! Sky blue met deep gold. He couldn't look away from those beautiful eyes that seemed to hold him in place, and the next thing he knew he felt a sharp pain in the back of the neck.

As he fell into the darkness, his body fell to the earth as the woman screamed the name Kikyou. Her scream caused something inside of him to snap, and he let it go freely as his eyes slowly shut on him.

The name Inuyasha ringing in his head.  


* * *

Groaning as he came back to the world of the conscious, he brought a hand up to cradle his head as it pounded and his ears were ringing. Slowly he opened his eyes and found himself staring up at the starry night sky above him. He was alive. He thought he had died. That one of those crazy assholes had tried to cut his head off!

Oh he was seriously going to kick his dad's ass when he got back to the house.

"I see you're awake…"

Blinking in surprise at the gruff female voice, he slowly turned his head to the left where the voice had come from and was awed at what met his vision. There sitting at the base of a tree was the sliver haired female, who was pinned but seemingly no longer. Her lithe and toned body curled into a sitting position with her arms resting on her legs as she sat Indian style. Sun-kissed flesh stood out against the blood red of her kimono top and fighting pants. Those golden eyes, which captivated him, were narrowed in suspicion as her white dog ears twitched at the top of her head.

"Inu…yasha…"

The name slipped out of his mouth almost instinctively, and he winced as she was suddenly upon him with her claws at his neck as she sat on his stomach. Cat-like eyes bore into his eyes, and pearly white fangs were bared at him threateningly. "Who are? Why do you know my name and wear Kikyou's face?" Gulping at the she growled that slipped from her mouth. "The only reason I know your name is because one of those idiots from earlier had said it, and FYI I'm not this Kikyou person. My name is Kagome, Kagome Higurashi!"

Inu Yasha could smell no lies from this boy who looked so much like her Kikyou, sighing she got off of him and plopped into the spot next to him. Seeing the curious look he was sending towards her, she crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I can tell you're not lying, but still something seems fishy…we will seek out my elder half-sister in the morning." Getting up from the ground, she walked two steps away from him before looking at him from over her shoulder.

"For now rest, those morons hit you pretty hard but don't worry I took care of them."

At this, her eyes almost glowed with cruel satisfaction as she gave him a small fanged smirk.

The ways she said that sounded ominous, and he had a bad feeling about what may have happened to those men. "What do you mean you 'took care of them'?" He could only blink as she let out a low chuckle.

"I killed them all, those nasty fucks. How dare they touch me in such a way! It's disgusting and they deserved what they got!" Rage was layered through her words. How dare they touch her like that! After making sure that the Kikyou impersonator was alright, she had went to a nearby river and bathed so many times since she had awoken, and yet their scents still lingered on her skin in places it should not have. Snarling, she made to make her way to the river once more. Disgusting humans, to think she wanted to become one…

Paling at the way she openly admitted that she had killed them; he knew that he couldn't feel anger towards her. From what it sounded like they did, yes, they deserved what they got. If someone had done something like that to his baby sister, he would've probably done much than what she did. He just couldn't believe how she carelessly talked about killing like it was nothing but the weather

….It was just wrong.

Being raised by his grandmother to respect all forms of life no matter their sins, he had come to believe that they would answer for them in their next life. So even if he could understand completely why they deserved to die, it didn't sit well with him that she was so proud of murdering those men. He winced as he sat up and the world spun around him a bit, but after a moment he was on his feet and patted his pants. Tired blue eyes looked at the red-clad female, and sighed.

"Where are their bodies?"

Scoffing at the question but pointing behind them, the pretty demon woman answered.

"That way a few yards back, they got what they deserved so leave them there to rot boy."

Kagome shook his head as he stood up on shaky legs, "My name is Kagome not boy and I can't no matter how vile their deeds and many their sins…they deserve to be buried just like everyone else."

Laughing at his words, the white-haired female raised an eyebrow and smirked at him. "Really you think so? You are an odd one that's for sure. I won't help you."

Nodding, he clenched his fist and looked her straight in the eye. "I don't expect you to, especially after what they did to you, which was wrong…but even so I feel that I must put their bodies to rest."

For a moment she said nothing, and merely scoffed but nodded.

"I will be here when you are done…try not to get yourself killed, demons will be crawling all over that place due to the blood in due time." Walking away, she only stopped once more.

"In the morning we will leave."

He merely nodded and made his way towards where she had pointed with the intent to put those men to rest. Once he finally reached the site, he grimaced at the bodies that littered the ground around the Goshinboku that stood in the center of his shrine. Getting on his knees, he began making a hole in the soft earth that was saturated with human blood. Thinking of what Inuyasha has said, he hoped that where ever they were going to find her sister, he would get some answers as to how he could get back home. While he couldn't claim to be the sharpest tool in the shed and not even being the brightest crayon in the bunch. Even he knew he was not in the right time period.

Thank Kami for manga.


End file.
